First night
by Beckfan
Summary: Just a little short story that I made up..
1. Chapter 1

Bear with me that this is my first story that I have added on here.

Thank you so much to blauhoernchen55, for the assistance in the uploading of the story under the Stargate: Atlantis title.

I have never seen a full episode of Atlantis so this is a story of my take on the gate/command tower explosion.

"Sheppard..."

"Copy for Sheppard"

"Its Williams... you might want to come to the control room."

"On my way"

The year is 2090, in the city of Atlantis, Commander John Shepherd had just gotten out of the training room and was headed back to his quarter to wash up, and it was nearly eight at night. When over his com. channel was the voice of one of his crewmen. This was Sam Williams; he was one of the youngest members of the team at only 18. John sighed; the control room was all the way on the opposite end of the city. He turned and headed that way.

"No! It should be working; I don't see what's wrong!" Said McKay quickly.

"Did you try shutting it down?" Doctor Beckett chimed in.

"Yea we tried that, but it won't shut off". Williams chimed in.

That was when Shepherd walked in; Williams, McKay, and Beckett were standing around a set of computers. All looking like they had gotten no sleep in the last week or more, oh wait they hadn't, the last week the Ancients had put them all to the test.

"What's going on?" Shepherd asked.

"The gate is overloading and we can't seem to get it to shut down. Nothing seems to be working!"

"Oh, so is there anything we can do other than what we have tried?

Williams chimed in and smiled, "There is something we could do but it we would leave the city unprotected for at least half an hour..."

"Just say what!" McKay yelled.

"Ok well I was thinking if we pulled the shield power from the city and then we could center it around the gate until we can figure out what is going on and fix it, and just hope that we don't lose the gate in the whole thing."

"No that is actually a really good idea, anyone who doesn't need to be here LEAVE! Sam, you are staying here and help me out."

"Yes sir! I do the best I can. I can't promise anything will work!"

"Just do the best that you can!"

*20 minutes later*

"Commander! I think you need to get out of here! This thing is going to blow!"

"I'm not leaving!"

*BOOM* The shock from the blast could be felt all over the city, everyone looked up to see the command center burst into flames, thankfully the sprinkler system that they had installed on behalf of the city kicked in and put out the fire by the time the rescue team was up the stairs and making their way around the damage that had been done. Shepherd was just awaking when he heard his name being yelled, it was distant and had an echo to it but then as his vision became better and better he was able to get some words out and yelled, "I'm here! The next thing he know he was laying in a medical bed in the wing of Atlantis hooked to a number of machines that were watching many of his life signs. He looked over Sam laying in the bed next to him, the first thing that he noticed was that he had white medical wrap around almost all of his chest and down his arm. Doctor Carson Beckett came over to John and said:

"Hey Commander, good to see you alive, how are you feeling?"

"Fine but what happened to the gate? And what about Sam? Was anyone else hurt in the explosion?"

"Wow there sir, slow down, weirdly the gate is fine, and as for Sam, well", Beckett looks over at Sam and waits for a moment, "he will be just fine, with time, he was burned badly with the explosion but like I said should be fine with time."

"Oh well that's good, mmmm..."

"Is everything ok sir?" The voice came from a seventeen year old girl, name Tara, she was the sister of Sam (who had protective custody on her after her mother and father were killed in a house fire.) "Have you seen Sam? I can't seem to find him and he said that he was going to meet me for lunch but hasn't shown up.

At this point her back was towards Sam's bed and one of the assistants got the notation to close the white sheet and prevented her from seeing him. Shepherd and Beckett look at each other and then John steps in.

"I think I saw him heading to work with McKay on the force field that was fired during the explosion."

"Oh thanks Commander, are you going to be ok?"

"I will be fine just need to rest for a little bit".

Tara made her way to the tec. room swiping her entry card across the pad and stepping into the room, she had access to almost every major room except for the weapons room, and she rarely needed too but sometimes would get things for other people.

"Doctor McKay?" She had taught room a young age and the few months she had been on the base that you always called the high ranking officers by their title and last name.

"Over here!" He piped up, as he was shifting from one computer to another trying to find out what went wrong...


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this is so short I started it and then ran out of ideas, but I think I will come back and work on it later when I have more time.

Keep giving me the feedback and views…

It was a Monday morning; she could hear the sizzle of the bacon and smell the warmth of the waffles, she rolled over in bed and checked the clock, it was almost 7 o'clock. She heard her phone vibrate and wondered when she had turned it on… then she started to reminder, she had never turned it off, in fact she had fallen asleep watching TV and talking to her older brother on the phone until the latest hour of the night. It was a massage from her brother.

_Hey Sis, lv u, c u when I get home__! _

*BOOM! BANG!* Things were falling off the walls and things were hot to touch, almost too hot. She was trying to find some air, something to hang on to… she tried to follow the light of her boor. She had almost gotten there when everything started to go black again.

She had gotten up and dressed, throw on a pair of jeans and a plain grey t-shirt with the Air Force logo on the chest. She looked at the calendar and had wondered why she had not slept in. Seeing as how it was a Saturday and there was no school for another week. Her brother was leaving today. Her only brother… he was 17 at the time, he had signed up for the US Air Force, and somehow he had gotten mom and dad to sign over the papers allowing him to join, he was leaving for basic training in less than 2 hours and he had promised her that it would be the best hours of her life, of course she was only 14 so she still had a long way to go.

She heard someone yell, she thought it might have come from down stairs but with the sound of the flames and air being consumed she couldn't be sure. She tried to think of how this was happening. All she could think of was that she had gone down stairs to find her father sitting around the table working on a waffle and drinking some tea, she want over and grab a strawberry on her way to see her mother who was wearing the light blue dress and bare feet that was her outfit of every Monday before she would go to work. She sat down and realized that she had forgotten her phone upstairs and turned to go back upstairs and get it. She heard the scream before she felt the vibration.


End file.
